


Legami di sangue

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domeric vuole un fratello. Ramsay vuole portarlo a caccia.<br/><em>Riconoscere le menzogne gli era facile. E suo figlio, quel suo figlio di sangue legittimo e di natura tenera, non era portato per mentire.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Legami di sangue

 

La cena veniva servita sempre allo stesso orario, in parsimonioso silenzio. Lord Bolton non gradiva rumori e disordine, e i servi avevano dovuto imparare ciò che il loro signore non gradiva, perciò Forte Terrore era come popolata da fantasmi, sussurri scandivano le sue sale vuote. Regnava il silenzio anche tra i due occupanti del tavolo. Roose Bolton preferiva consumare i pasti nei suoi quartieri privati, lontano dal castellano e dagli uomini della guarnigione – non aveva mai considerato la gerarchia come un concetto astratto.

Aveva ospite suo figlio. Domeric possedeva maniere fredde più che formali, e le mani sottili di entrambi si muovevano sulle posate allo stesso modo – meticolosamente, sezionando brani di carne, portandoli alla bocca senza sbavature, masticando con una calma che lo scorrere del tempo non poteva intaccare. Ogni tanto, un frammento di conversazione punteggiava la cena. Il tempo si coagulava come sangue, raffreddandosi sino a seccarsi.

“Ti eri ambientato, con i giovani Redfort.” Fece segno al suo coppiere perché gli versasse dell'ippocrasso, e un altro cenno vago quando la coppa fu a metà. Se ne bagnò appena le labbra. Pur badando a bere vino ippocratico e a servirsi di carni rosse così come consigliavano i maestri, a lord Bolton non importava particolarmente del cibo in sé. I sapori non cambiavano sul suo palato più di quanto mutassero le circostanze della storia, e le circostanze della storia si ripetevano uguali da secoli.

Domeric appariva composto quanto bastava, eppure vi fu un'ombra di disagio in lui quando gli occhi pallidi del padre lo fissarono. Lord Bolton aveva conosciuto parte dei nobili della Valle che avevano giurato fedeltà agli Arryn – lord Royce, lady Waynwood. Redfort ai tempi si era presentato come la scelta più oculata: figli prossimi al cavalierato e pronti al confronto, terre prolifiche e desiderio di incoraggiare pacifici sodalizi tra Casate distanti. Lord Bolton era sempre stato un uomo dalle scelte oculate.

Domeric accennò un sorriso all'angolo della bocca. C'era una tinta d'affetto, in quel sorriso, che doveva aver preso dalla madre, anche se non poteva affermarlo con certezza. Tuttavia, se ogni suo gesto risultava misurato, il suo sguardo celava una singolare impazienza. “Jon e Mychel sono stati una compagnia piacevole, e proficua. Lord Redfort mi ha consigliato di partecipare alle quintane, appena si profilerà l'opportunità per un torneo.”

Aveva osservato Domeric cavalcare con i figli maggiori di lord Horton: conduceva il destriero meglio di entrambi. Li aveva visti addestrarsi alla spada e Domeric aveva un affondo più deciso, una difesa serrata. Età inferiore significava spesso minore tecnica, ma non in quel caso. Stava crescendo, e stava crescendo bene. Lord Bolton se ne compiaceva col distacco con cui era solito compiacersi delle cose. Forse suo figlio era più ostinato di ciò che lui era stato da ragazzo – un difetto che la maturità avrebbe smussato come gli anni usuravano il filo di una lama.

“L'idea non ti attrae” notò lord Bolton a bassa voce.

“Si è conclusa una guerra che i menestrelli dicono avere radici in uno di quei giochi d'arme.” Il tono di Domeric era più profondo del suo, e nessuno spiraglio di sorriso mitigava le parole. Guardava il cielo latteo fuori dall'ampia finestra, lontano. “Ed io sarò lord, non cavaliere.”

Domeric aveva conosciuto la figlia di lord Rickard, rammentò Bolton, ma non chiese oltre. Un uomo silenzioso era un uomo intelligente; un uomo senza i suoi segreti era un cadavere senza la pelle. D'altronde, non era interessato. Così tacquero entrambi. Qualunque cosa suo figlio dicesse riguardo ai Redfort, comunque sminuisse il legame che si era creato tra loro, erano bastate poche settimane lontano dalla Valle per incupirlo. La solitudine lo rendeva nervoso – un'altra caratteristica che doveva aver ereditato dalla linea dinastica dei Ryswell.

“Forse preferiresti tornare a Barrowton per un periodo” propose Bolton. Lady Dustin era una donna algida, che in molti avrebbero definito aspra, eppure l'aveva vista sorridere a suo figlio. Riuscire a farsi benvolere era uno dei punti di forza di Domeric; Roose lo trovava un curioso vantaggio.

Il giovane si chiuse per un attimo, il viso immoto. “Ho visitato lady Barbrey sette giorni fa.”

Non era vero. Lord Bolton lo sapeva, ma non ne diede alcun segnale; chiese invece che venisse sparecchiato alzando appena una mano, e un servo portò via i secondi, un altro posò sul tavolo una coppa di frutta autunnale. Roose staccò un acino d'uva bianca dal grappolo e se lo portò alle labbra, schiudendole appena. Quel suo silenzio non gli serviva per riflettere.

Conosceva le terre del Nord e ogni vassallo degli Stark che vi risiedeva. Domeric aveva visitato lady Dustin, durante uno dei suoi spostamenti sempre più frequenti – Lago Lungo, Ultimo Fiume, Karhold – ma non sette giorni prima. Sette giorni prima non era andato tanto lontano, e da quando era tornato il suo umore era divenuto scostante. Roose Bolton non era un individuo particolarmente empatico, ma sopperiva a tale mancanza osservando, e Domeric talvolta era così facile da leggere... Ciò non era un bene. Un uomo che sapeva mentire con la giusta verità nel mezzo viveva più a lungo di uno che sapeva soltanto tacere i propri segreti.

Bolton emise una parvenza di sospiro – un lieve fuoriuscire d'aria da una fessura più che l'esprimersi di un'emozione. “Non lady Dustin. Sei stato al mulino.”

Suo figlio gli somigliava, sebbene avesse un qualcosa che attirava lo sguardo come lui in gioventù non aveva mai avuto. Tratti più marcati, con un naso lungo, dritto, dalle narici strette, mento leggermente pronunciato, e iridi più azzurre. Più colore in viso. Eppure, quando lord Bolton scoprì la sua bugia, per un attimo fu difficile ipotizzare che tra loro esistesse la sia pur minima parentela. Roose non era mai stato colto di sorpresa.

A sua discolpa, Domeric si ricompose in fretta. Puntò lo sguardo, e ciò che vi lesse diede a lord Bolton un impercettibile senso di errore. “Non me ne avete mai parlato.”

“Avrei dovuto?” Lord Roose si tamponò le labbra pallide con l'orlo del tovagliolo, premendo appena da un lato e dall'altro, la completa assenza di note interrogative nella domanda.

“È l'unico fratello che ho.”

Dovette interrompere la sua serie di movimenti minimali per tornare a studiarlo.

Di nuovo quella sensazione, un qualcosa fuori posto, come una macchia su un farsetto, una mosca sul cibo. Si poteva dare ordine di frustare le lavandaie per l'inadempienza, si potevano scacciare gli insetti e ucciderli con gesti privi di sforzo, eppure le tracce dell'errore, una volta manifestatesi,  _permanevano._

Se non aveva mai trattato l'argomento col figlio non era per discrezione, ma per la sua totale irrilevanza. L'unica maniera in cui il suo bastardo avrebbe potuto rappresentare un problema era se avessero lasciato che lo divenisse. Si sarebbe dimenticato anche delle sua esistenza se non avesse avuto notizia delle sue mire. Poca cosa, ma lord Roose non sottovalutava neppure le cose da poco.

“ _Fratello”_  ripeté in un sussurro, fissando il suo figlio legittimo. Avrebbe potuto essere divertito da quel termine, ma non lo era. “Non sarai lord, se chiami fratello un bastardo.” Fu di una freddezza levigata, priva di taglio, simile alla puntura di un ago. Voleva essere un avvertimento più che un rimprovero – solo che Domeric era giovane, e alla gioventù non garbano le sfumature, né gli ammonimenti.

Il ragazzo ricambiò lo sguardo con occhi morti. Nei lineamenti ora c'era qualcosa che non vi aveva mai scorto quando si rivolgeva a lui, una piega delle labbra che sapeva di biasimo. Ma suo padre non s'irritò. Non era un uomo facile al fastidio o alla rabbia: i salassi contribuivano ad allontanare quei rischi.

“Ha il tuo sangue” rimarcò Domeric neutro. Nessun offesa, solo una sorta di  _giudizio._  Se lord Roose fosse stato un uomo accecato dall'orgoglio, forse si sarebbe sentito adirato. Al contrario, si chiese da chi Domeric avesse appreso l'abitudine al giudizio: se da quella madre che non parlava mai o se da lord Redfort, con i suoi figli dal capo pieno di tornei e dal sangue ardente.

“Posso contare molte differenze tra noi, ma non ti avrei mai detto un tale ingenuo.” Furono parole pronunciate sulla soglia del mormorio, ma capaci di bruciare sulla pelle come sferzate. Attese una replica che non giunse. “Ho conosciuto il bastardo che chiami fratello, e farai bene a non scambiarlo per Creighton Redfort. Ha il mio sangue, è vero. Sarebbe stato meglio che non lo sapesse. Rimane un figlio del volgo, incolto, senza addestramento alle armi, e sua madre mi ha raccontato della sua indole violenta. Non vede l'ora di mettere piede a Forte Terrore.”

Non esitò a presentare i fatti nudi com'erano, pesanti e lividi come i cadaveri degli annegati. La verità costituiva spesso un'arma più affilata della menzogna, ed era bene che Domeric perdesse qualunque fantasia stesse coltivando finché la nostalgia della Valle di Arryn non si fosse attenuata.

Suo figlio fu rapido a far sparire un singolo lampo d'incertezza dal viso. “Se davvero è tanto turbolento, sarebbe bene che non mi vedesse come un nemico. Dargli istruzione e addestramento alla spada potrebbe garantirmi la sua riconoscenza.”

“Così è come ragionerebbe qualcun altro. Questo mio bastardo è infido. Ha una dose d'ambizione, ma non un'ambizione su cui tu possa fare affidamento. Sua madre lo ha convinto di essere un Bolton... Di certo capisci cosa significa.”

Domeric non era uno sciocco.  _Non uno sciocco, ma di natura tenera._

“L'assassino di consanguinei è maledetto dagli dèi e dagli uomini. Anche il popolino lo sa. Hai detto che Ramsay è un figlio del popolo.”

“Sua madre lo reputa dissoluto e indomabile. Quale impressione ne hai tratto? ”

“Allora sarebbe nobile che qualcuno tentasse di  _raddrizzarlo.”_

Domeric non accennò però a rispondere alla domanda; celava il turbamento dietro un cipiglio torvo.

Lord Roose lo esaminò senza comprendere la sua ostinazione. “Esistono uomini e uomini. Individui che mentono, che nascondono segreti, individui privi di scrupoli. Riguarda la loro essenza. Il sangue dei bastardi è cattivo per natura, dichiarano i maestri.”

Domeric Bolton contrasse la destra e allontanò le posate, come se le parole del padre gli avessero fatto perdere l'appetito. “Siete troppo duro.”

“Hai studiato la storia. Sai perché gli uomini uccidono.” Sollevò lo stelo del calice servendosi di due sole dita. “Non voglio che Ramsay crei problemi ai nostri territori per un tuo capriccio. Rappresenterebbe una delusione vederti agire in maniera incauta.” Bevve un paio di sorsi, lasciandosi bagnare il palato un goccio alla volta, e posò il bicchiere. “Ti proibisco di recarti ancora presso di lui.”

Per carattere, il giovane non riusciva ad opporsi apertamente ad una manifestazione di comando paterno, soprattutto quando accompagnata da vago rimprovero. L'inibizione del senso di colpa, la natura razionale che avevano in comune... “Sì, padre.”

Lord Roose distolse lo sguardo da lui con un'ombra di gelo, tornando alla frutta. “Sei un uomo fatto, ormai” concluse, anche se Domeric non capì.

Riconoscere le menzogne gli era facile. E suo figlio, quel suo figlio di sangue legittimo e di natura tenera, non era portato per mentire.

 

Domeric nutriva rispetto per suo padre prima ancora che affetto. Se paragonava le sue conversazioni con Roose Bolton a quelle che lord Redfort intratteneva coi suoi figli si accorgeva di quanto asettico fosse il loro rapporto, ma non se ne rammaricava. Non aveva mai desiderato che suo padre possedesse la risata di lord Horton: solo immaginare Roose Bolton ridere gli sembrava un picco della fantasia troppo elevato, indecente, quasi che una risata potesse privare un uomo della dignità. Lo stesso Domeric rideva di rado.

Sapeva però che non per tutti era facile sentirsi a proprio agio coi silenzi, gli esami impassibili e gli ordini sussurrati di lord Bolton: egli era capace di sezionare il proprio interlocutore senza neppure spostare lo sguardo dal suo viso. Domeric ricordava lady Bethany, una donna delicata dagli occhi tristi, avvolta in una cappa di solitudine, e come i genitori gli fossero parsi distanti sin da bambino, così profondamente inconciliabili. Non aveva potuto ricucire simili distanze, né donare felicità alla sua defunta madre, ma non avrebbe accettato di essere lui a creare una spaccatura con il suo fratello bastardo. Non se poteva evitarlo. E questo, suo padre non lo capiva.

 _È fatto così,_  si diceva mentre con un lieve, esperto tocco di redini faceva fermare il cavallo vicino all'Acqua Piangente, accanto all'albero spoglio, il mulino davanti a sé. Discese dalla sella e accarezzò il muso del destriero, sussurrandogli parole di elogio.  _È un uomo realista, non cinico. È davvero convinto che Ramsay sia..._

“Il mio lord è per di qua, se lo cercate.”

Più che la voce inaspettata, a farlo irrigidire fu l'odore. Trattenne l'istinto di portarsi un guanto alle narici, consapevole che, oltre a risultare sgarbato, non sarebbe servito. L'uomo alla sua schiena, i capelli color del fieno dall'aspetto unto, teneva le spalle basse, un portamento che su di lui risultava ambiguo più che servile. Lo ricordava dai tempi in cui prestava servizio a Forte Terrore, quando Domeric era ancora un bambino. Non era troppo pulito né troppo sporco, possedeva lineamenti anonimi, vestiti lisi e rattoppati, e sarebbe passato inosservato, non fosse stato per il puzzo.

 _'Sa di carcassa in decomposizione e piscio di cavallo'_  l'aveva descritto Ramsay.  _'Lui ci prova, a lavarsi, ma gli rimane addosso. Disgustoso.'_  Eppure la sua espressione somigliava più al compiacimento che al disgusto, mentre lo diceva, cosa che aveva messo Domeric a disagio.

In ogni caso, non c'era bisogno di nutrire avversione per quel disgraziato. “Heke, giusto?”

Averlo riconosciuto, anziché farlo profondere in inchini come gli altri popolani che a Domeric era capitato d'incontrare, gli fece corrugare le sopracciglia. Gli occhi erano scuri e acuti, sospettosi, in netto contrasto con l'espressione stolida. “Lord Ramsay è dal granaio.”

Domeric ignorò la sua insolenza e si preoccupò d'individuare il basso locale a cui si riferiva.

 _Lord, lo chiama._  Più che allarmante, trovava triste quel titolo riferito ad un figlio naturale, come uno storpio che tentasse di ballare. Era un'espressione vuota, linguisticamente scorretta. Se guardava al miserabile servo, all'umiltà del mulino, e pensava alla parola 'lord', provava compassione.

_Sotto la mia ala almeno potrà aspirare al cavalierato, a delle terre. Neppure da piccolo ho mai sopportato la solitudine di Forte Terrore. Forse anche per lui è così, con sua madre e questo poveretto come unica compagnia._

“Posso andare da solo. Prima accompagnami alla stalla.”

“Ce lo porto io.”

Quando Heke si fece avanti per prendere le redini, Domeric ebbe un'esitazione. “Andremo insieme” decise, pensando che questo avrebbe indotto il servo a mostrargli un po' di gratitudine. Non servì.

Solo controllandolo mentre si occupava del suo destriero, il giovane si accorse dell'anatra morta appesa alla cintura e dell'assenza di arco e faretra sulla schiena. Heke notò la direzione del suo sguardo e assottigliò un sorriso sgradevole, due dita che scorrevano lungo il piumaggio del volatile ucciso. “Hanno il collo fragile.”

Domeric preferì distogliere le pupille dai suoi denti, sopprimendo un accenno di nausea. Lasciò comunque che lo scortasse lontano dalla stalla, chiedendosi vagamente dove fosse la donna. Non che volesse vederla, né che incontrandola avrebbe reso evidente il disagio che gli causava.

“La tua padrona è in casa?”

“Non è la mia padrona.”

All'interno del granaio, sacche ricolme erano ammucchiate alle pareti e occupavano gran parte dello spazio. La volta precedente, Domeric si era fermato a studiare i meccanismi della macina scricchiolante e della ruota.

Da ragazzo era stato molto più incuriosito dal lavoro dei fabbri e degli stallieri che da quello nelle campagne, e servire come scudiero di lord Redfort era stato d'aiuto. Aveva appreso come si tempravano le spade dopo averle arroventate e battute, le varie qualità di biada con cui nutrire i destrieri e quelle dei finimenti e delle selle per cavalcare al meglio, come fissare ferri di cavallo agli zoccoli. Anche l'artigianato era stato di suo interesse, in particolare la fabbricazione di strumenti musicali. Aveva scoperto che studiare come si costruiva un'arpa alta aumentava la sua abilità nel suonarla, capire come si forgiavano le spade la sua capacità di duellare e imparare a prendersi cura dei corsieri la sua destrezza di cavallerizzo. Si era formato l'idea che solo osservando ogni cosa sia nel suo insieme sia nelle sue parti sia nel suo funzionamento complessivo si potesse davvero conoscerla – e solo allora si poteva essere in grado di modificarla e migliorarla. Non credeva in un sapere sterile.

“Mio signore, c'è qui vostro fratello.” Heke lo precedette mentre si dirigevano verso il fondo, un tanfo metallico nell'aria che si mischiava al suo odore già insopportabile.

“L'hai fatto entrare?” La replica venne brusca, densa d'insofferenza, ma Domeric si palesò prima che Heke potesse rispondere.

Ramsay era alle prese con la carcassa di una vacca penzolante da un gancio, ma avrebbe potuto anche essere un altro animale – impossibile capirlo: la pelle era già stata rimossa, il ventre squartato dallo sterno al pube. Due secchi a terra traboccavano l'uno di sangue, l'altro d'interiora violacee. Tuttavia suo fratello fu svelto a notare l'intruso, così come fu rapido il lampo guardingo ad abbandonare i suoi occhi – spettrali come lune bianche, gli stessi occhi del lord loro padre. Serrava una piccola lama ricurva nella destra, e maniche di camicia risvoltate scoprivano braccia tozze, sporche di sangue sino ai gomiti. C'erano grumi rossastri dove si era seccato, ma la maggioranza era fresco, scintillante. Sangue macchiava anche la manciata di grano sparsa tra i suoi stivali.

“Caro fratello, non ti aspettavo... altrimenti ti avrei accolto in vesti più adeguate.” Accennò alla camicia imbrattata, un sorriso di benvenuto affiorante sulle labbra screpolate. Se le leccò ed esse luccicarono di saliva, turgide come sanguisughe sazie.

Nel mentre, afferrò di malagrazia la manica di Heke e gli mormorò qualcosa all'orecchio, la piega della bocca che si torceva per un attimo, dunque lo spinse via accennando all'uscita. Il servo s'inchinò al suo signore e si ritirò, non senza prima aver gettato un'occhiata infida a Domeric.

Questi assistette alla scena trovandola bizzarra, incerto su come classificarla. Diede una scorsa al tavolaccio viscido accanto all'animale scuoiato, quasi che non riuscisse ad impedirselo. Sopra, una scure, una sega e alcune lame di diverse dimensioni. La tela dei sacchi sul pavimento era anch'essa intrisa di rosso, rigonfia del loro contenuto. “Non ti disturbo, spero” avviò, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

“Nient'affatto.” Se il tono di Domeric era di una cortesia formale, quello di Ramsay suonava sin troppo affabile, con un sottofondo ironico che il giovane non sapeva definire. “Spettava a Reek avvisarmi se fo

sse venuto qualcuno, ma a quanto pare è troppo inutile anche per quello. La puzza avrà iniziato ad annebbiargli la vista, oltre che il cervello.”

“A me sembra piuttosto in sé” considerò Domeric, celando il disprezzo spontaneo. “Hai mai pensato di allontanarlo?”

“Reek? E perché?” Scrollò una spalla come se la proposta gli apparisse ridicola. Non fosse stato per le spalle spioventi che lo ingobbivano, la sua stazza sarebbe risultata ancor più notevole. Era massiccio, collo robusto, dita callose su mani abbastanza grosse da schiantare ossa. Non avrebbe avuto problemi nel maneggiare una spada lunga, se Domeric gli avesse insegnato la tecnica assieme alla postura corretta per mantenere l'equilibrio. Anche la sua faccia era larga – larga e rosacea, disseminata di foruncoli. “Allora, fratello. Non mentivi quando dicevi che saresti tornato nella mia umile dimora.”

“Non avevo intenzione di mentirti.”

“Questo è un ottimo inizio. Le menzogne le riconosco bene, e quello sì che è un fetore che mi repelle.”

Domeric corrugò la fronte. Era distratto dal coltello che gocciolava tra loro. Ramsay gli indirizzò un sorriso di scuse più somigliante ad uno di scherno e se lo asciugò di piatto sui pantaloni da lavoro, lasciandosi dietro un paio di striature purpuree.

 _Rozzo e volgare,_  pensò ancora una volta Domeric. Nulla che non si potesse sistemare.  _Non è colpa sua._  Se Ramsay fosse stato una musica, avrebbe desiderato aggiungere delle note ed eliminarne delle altre per armonizzare la melodia. “Sarebbe bene che tu non macellassi la carne nel granaio” puntualizzò. “Quel grano sporco ora andrà sprecato.”

Ramsay riportò lo sguardo dalla lama a lui, di colpo, un qualcosa di predatorio nel ghiaccio sporco delle iridi. “È il  _mio_  granaio, o sbaglio?”

Si chiese se si aspettasse di poterlo intimidire. “Certamente” concesse invece, annuendo. Il mulino era di Ramsay e di sua madre, ma le terre sulle quali sorgeva erano di lord Bolton e un giorno sarebbero state di Domeric.

Ramsay scongelò il sorriso accentuando così il suo grugno, quel naso schiacciato simile ad un tubero. “Oh, so che mi dai consigli perché vuoi aiutarmi. Insegnarmi a cavalcare bene come te e a tirare di spada come un cavaliere. È molto nobile da parte tua. Immagino che tu ti senta  _nobile_  a venire qui. Quale signorino si recherebbe in un tale tugurio solo per parlare con un fratello di modeste origini?”

Domeric sospirò e assunse un'espressione di cupo rigore, tipica di quando trovava ostacoli e veniva frainteso. “Tu ti fai beffe di me, Ramsay. Ti avevo promesso di tornare e sono tornato. Ti avevo promesso di accoglierti a Forte Terrore e così farò. Se vuoi, partiremo insieme oggi stesso.” Non aveva intenzione di affrettare gli eventi, ma era necessario ottenere la sua fiducia. Esitò – una pausa calcolata. “A meno che la mia offerta non sia di tuo interesse.”

Anche tese sui denti, le labbra di Ramsay erano molli e gonfie, come imbevute di sangue. La risata esplose di petto, senza freni. “Sono scortese e me ne dispiaccio, è che fai uno strano effetto. Mettiti nei miei panni, dolce fratello: il figlio del lord che arriva un giorno e mi fa promesse, dicendo che vuole conoscermi perché del suo  _sangue...”_  Il timbro mutò sulle ultime sillabe, la voce si abbassò sino al sussurro – un sussurro ben udibile, tanto il suo tono era sonoro per natura. La scintilla divertita era scomparsa dai suoi occhi, sostituita da un vuoto ombroso. “Mi metti in difficoltà. Posso davvero fidarmi?”

Qualcosa in Domeric si riscosse, una soffusa sensazione di calore nel petto. Forse era stata la confessione di debolezza da parte di un ragazzo come Ramsay, la perdita dell'ironia beffarda e dei modi bruschi che lo contraddistinguevano, ma sentiva che era precisamente per quello che aveva disobbedito agli ordini di suo padre: un legame da costruire e rinsaldare, un fratello con cui condividere esperienze e... perché no... non sembrava un giovane tenero, ma forse anche lui aveva bisogno di protezione e conforto. “Se avessi saputo di te, sarei venuto molto prima” lo rassicurò.

Ramsay gli si avvicinò, sudato e insanguinato, le pupille puntate nelle sue. Domeric si ritrovò sormontato dalla sua ombra e si ritrasse appena, più per dignità personale che per mantenere le distanze. Era consapevole di non essere una persona espansiva o calorosa, però volle dimostrare che le sue intenzioni erano benevole: sfidò le proprie inibizioni e, sfilatosi un unico guanto con gesti metodici, gli afferrò una mano, a metà tra una stretta e una goffa carezza. Il palmo del fratellastro era caldo e appiccicoso, ruvido.

Ramsay abbassò lo sguardo sulla stretta senza chinare il mento. E sorrise piano, finalmente privo di beffa. Non aveva un bel sorriso, con le sue labbra grasse e umide, ma era dolce. Quando gli occhi incontrarono di nuovo i suoi, vi brillava un lucore avido. Forse immaginava come sarebbe stato partire insieme e vivere in un castello. “Non vedo l'ora di portarti a caccia con me, caro fratello.”

Anche Domeric si aprì in un sorriso, il primo vero sorriso che gli sorgeva naturale in tanti mesi. “Temo di non essere un gran cacciatore, ma accetto volentieri.”

“Ti coprirò io le spalle se qualche belva dovesse aggredirti.”

“Sono certo che lo farai.” Diede un'ultima stretta prima di allontanare la mano e indossare il guanto. “Cosa cacci? Volpi, caprioli?”

“Lupi e cervi e altro.”

“Senza una muta di cani, arcieri e lance è difficile cacciare animali di grossa taglia.”

“Uso le trappole giuste e faccio come i bracconieri. Reek dà una mano. Bisogna scegliersi bene la preda, e non si riesce mai a cacciare molto... ma sa essere soddisfacente.”

Non era poi così male, si disse Domeric. La prima volta che l'aveva incontrato, nonostante la buona volontà, ammetteva di essere rimasto deluso dal fratellastro, tanto era gretto e impulsivo. Aveva così poco del lord loro padre... Possibile che non fosse il suo bastardo e che  _lei_  avesse mentito? Però se n'era fatto una ragione. Dipendeva di certo dall'ambiente in cui era cresciuto – il lavoro alla macina, Heke, quella donna. Non aveva avuto modelli positivi, non aveva avuto un fratello maggiore.

Quel pomeriggio notò invece che Ramsay rideva spesso e di gusto; potevano essere risate sguaiate e fuori luogo, ma erano sentite. Domeric non era solito aprirsi né far sfoggio della sua cultura, più per riservatezza che per modestia, ma trovò facile raccontare a Ramsay un paio di esperienze vissute coi Redfort alla Valle, in particolare con Mychel e Jon, i più vicini alla sua età e quelli con cui aveva maggiormente legato. Gli dispiacque solo che suo fratello non fosse incline a confidarsi quanto lui – e dire che non l'avrebbe fatto un tipo introverso.

Ramsay continuò a sorridere languido durante quel successivo, intenso scambio di battute, come per uno scherzo a Domeric sconosciuto. Si riscosse solo controvoglia da un qualche pensiero. “Meglio che vada a cambiarmi. Non posso mica starmene sporco così accanto ai tuoi bei vestiti. Usciamo da qui, va' in cucina... mia madre non vede l'ora di fare da padrona di casa.”

S'incamminarono fuori fianco a fianco. Prima dell'accenno alla donna, l'umore di Domeric sfiorava la soddisfazione. “Ti conviene anche pulire quel...  _sangue_ dal granaio.” Aveva capito che Ramsay rispondeva meglio ai consigli che non alle critiche.

Una smorfia incurante. “Ci penserà Reek.”

“Non è bene che ti ci affidi così tanto” gli sfuggì, le labbra che si assottigliavano involontariamente.

“Affidarmici?” ripeté Ramsay divertito. “Quell'idiota mi leccherebbe le suole dalla merda se glielo ordinassi.”

 _E questo sarebbe normale?_  pensò Domeric inquieto. La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto quando avesse preso Ramsay con sé sarebbe stata mandare via quel servo disgraziato. Da quanto ne sapeva, non era mai stato di nessuna utilità.

Si diresse da solo verso la piccola porta del mulino. Bussò senza ottenere risposta, dunque aprì. La cucina aveva un soffitto basso da cui pendevano mestoli e padelle, i mobili erano scompagnati, ma puliti. Si soffermò a studiare le erbe medicinali sulla mensola: valeriana, betonica, elicriso, arnica, altea, iperico, più piccole boccette di paste e intrugli. Fuori dalla finestrella, Domeric intravide un'aia e galline che vi razzolavano, becchettando. La donna stava gettando manciate di briciole al pollame con movimenti decisi. Si voltò verso di lui e Domeric provò l'impulso di guardare da un'altra parte – ma troppo tardi, l'aveva scorto. Vedendolo, il mento le si era alzato come per istinto. Si scrollò le ultime briciole dal grembiule e si sbrigò ad entrare dalla porta sul retro, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Da vicino si notavano i segni dell'età che le popolane manifestavano prima delle nobildonne: zampe di gallina e rughe sulla fronte, guance paonazze per il vento, una bocca carnosa e screpolata dagli angoli perennemente piegati all'ingiù. I capelli ricadevano sfibrati, di un castano smorto; il naso era rotondo, simile a quello del figlio, sebbene più piccolo e gradevole. Così alta, dalle braccia sode per la macina e le gambe irrobustite dalla maturità, appariva statuaria. La sua postura era eretta e la camminata spedita, priva di tentennamenti.

“Sapevo che eravate qui. Ho visto il vostro cavallo” esordì senza orpelli e senza chinare il capo in un inchino, come sarebbe stato d'uopo per il figlio di lord Bolton. In quella casa nessuno pareva rispettare l'etichetta comune.

Domeric lasciò correre. Non provava simpatia per la donna, ma sapeva che in gran parte era a causa di ciò che rappresentava. Non aveva mai pensato che suo padre fosse uomo da amanti, soprattutto da amanti di quel tipo – la vedova di un mugnaio. A volte si sentiva in colpa per tali sciocchi pregiudizi, tuttavia erano troppo radicati in lui per poterli estirpare. “Mi sono fermato a parlare con mio fratello” spiegò, con tutta la cortesia di cui fu capace.

Lei diede in un secco assenso, la fronte increspata. “Ha portato di nuovo le sue prede nel granaio, e le mette nei sacchi che mi servono. Anziché darmi una mano con il lavoro esce a caccia col suo servitore, ci sta via le giornate. Devo nascondergli il sidro e le confetture, altrimenti mi finisce le provviste. La roba non è che cresce da sola, il pane costa. E non è più un marmocchio che posso sgridare a suon di pattoni. L'ultima volta che ho provato a dirgliele, ci manca poco che non mi fa saltare i denti! Ma che ne sanno gli uomini delle cose che una donna deve subire?”

Domeric, per un attimo turbato, si chiese se fosse vero che Ramsay alzasse le mani su sua madre, ma la donna ne parlava con tali naturalezza e petulanza da far scemare l'ipotesi che non esagerasse appositamente. Si mostrò comunque solidale. “Per una donna sola dev'essere difficile gestire un figlio e mandare avanti un mulino.”

“Lo è” colse al volo lei, ergendosi in tutta la sua stazza e gettandogli uno sguardo impaziente. Domeric, sottilmente divertito, la paragonò ad una regina alla gogna che sopportava valorosamente le umiliazioni del destino. “Quella che ha sgozzato era la mia unica vacca e l'avevamo per l'inverno. Come faremo per il latte, ora? Crede che gliene importi qualcosa, a lui, che per averla abbia pagato in maiali e pollame? Uno spreco. Non ho più nemmeno mio cognato per mandare avanti la baracca.”

Inutile, il ruolo della vittima vessata non le riusciva. Nel suo tono mancava reale sofferenza, suonavano più come le parole di qualcuno che provasse gioia nel lamentarsi, la teatralità posticcia del vittimismo di chi aspetta solo un pubblico con cui sfogarsi, né ha interesse nel ricevere consigli o vero supporto.

Non seppe cosa risponderle, se non un mormorato “Comprendo.”

“Ne dubito!” lo rimbeccò quella squadrandolo dall'alto in basso – farsetto di velluto e stemma dell'uomo scuoiato ricamato sopra, mantello rosa pallido e cinturone. Probabilmente dubitava che il giovane figlio di un lord avesse mai avuto altro che una vita di agi; infatti, le uniche fatiche di Domeric erano state le cavalcate, l'addestramento alle armi e la caccia col falcone.

“Sai perché sono qui?” si affrettò prima che ricominciasse. “Ramsay ti avrà parlato del mio desiderio di condurlo a Forte Terrore affinché riceva un'educazione adeguata, vista la nostra parentela. Ritengo che sarebbe una grande opportunità per lui.”

La donna non si mostrò sorpresa, eppure comparve uno scintillio nel suo sguardo. “Era l'ora, dico io. Il sangue è sangue, gliel'ho detto al lord. E il sangue non mente come io non dimentico.”

“Sei favorevole, dunque.” Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Molte madri erano disposte a separarsi dai figli se ciò comportava condizioni di vita migliori per loro. “Ramsay mi sembra un buon giovane. Abbiamo un maestro d'armi da cui apprenderà l'uso della spada, potrà diventare scudiero e più avanti cavaliere, se dimostrerà il suo valore.”

“È fatto per la vita in un castello come un grande lord.” Annuì fermamente, un tepore nella voce che prima non c'era stato. L'avversione che era parsa provare nei confronti del figlio si sciolse come neve d'estate. “È un bel ragazzo, e forte.  _Voi_  invece siete un po' gracilino.” Assottigliò lo sguardo sui lineamenti duri e il naso aguzzo del giovane. “Qui ci sta stretto,” continuò, “ha la natura apposta per dare gli ordini, non per eseguirli. Un carattere difficile, tutti quelli col sangue nobile ce l'hanno.”

Domeric rimase interdetto – nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di definirlo gracile – ma non replicò né a ciò, né alla speranza che a Ramsay venisse concesso il titolo di lord, chiaramente assurda.  _'Sai perché gli uomini uccidono'_  gli aveva detto suo padre. Ma quella era una donna. Inoltre, era certo di piacere a Ramsay.  _Padre, sei un lord assennato, ma io sono un miglior giudice di sentimenti._

Dopo che ebbe tessuto le lodi del figlio, la donna fu persino cortese con lui. “Gradite una fetta di torta? E ho anche del sidro di mele.”

Domeric fu lieto di riempirsi la bocca per evitare la conversazione, e un sorrisetto compiaciuto spuntava di tanto in tanto sulle labbra di lei, arricciando verso l'alto gli angoli imbronciati. La torta era buona, il sidro aspro ma leggero e, nel tempo che impiegò a vuotare la coppa, la porta d'entrata scricchiolò in avanti per accogliere Ramsay.

Il ragazzo dovette chinare il capo per passare, e fece scorrere lo sguardo dall'una all'altro prima di raggiungerli al tavolo. Strisciò la sedia sulla pietra senza badare al rumore e vi si lasciò cadere, i capelli umidi. Lavatosi dal sangue e cambiatosi d'abito, era anche presentabile. Mentre la donna riprendeva a parlare a ruota libera e Ramsay si cacciava in bocca manciate di torta, Domeric si occupava di punteggiare i rari silenzi con assensi e frasi fatte, ma non se la prese: la consapevolezza che suo fratello fosse annoiato da quel monologo quanto lui li rendeva complici, ed era una bella sensazione.

“Quindi, fratello?” gli chiese Ramsay quando furono fuori e il cavallo di Domeric fu sellato, grazie agli dèi senza il contributo di Heke. “La prossima volta faccio i bagagli e salgo con te?”

Gli passò un braccio massiccio attorno alle spalle con disinvoltura. Domeric s'irrigidì appena. Aveva notato, la prima volta, la tendenza di Ramsay a gesti del genere, accompagnati dal luccichio ironico nelle iridi grigio-neve. Sino all'arrivo nella Valle di Arryn, Domeric era stato abituato a mantenere le distanze con le persone. Gli erano occorsi i quattro camerateschi e roboanti figli di lord Horton per scollarsi di dosso il disagio che il contatto fisico gli suscitava. Il modo in cui Ramsay gli circondava la schiena con un braccio era diverso da quello di Mychel Redfort, però. Ebbe la strana impressione che sapesse di star stringendo troppo forte, persino che godesse del suo disagio.

Decise che non aveva importanza. “Lo prometto.”

Il ragazzo lo fissò, pupille fameliche, un cenno del capo. “Ci conto.” Attorno alle labbra aveva briciole di torta; Domeric desiderò strofinargliele via con la punta delle dita guantate di camoscio.

Anche la madre si fece avanti. Nonostante la sua sicurezza, pareva incerta sul modo di accomiatarsi. “Io sono Mary. Non ve ne dimenticate. Lo dico sempre, a Ramsay: devi conoscere il tuo nome, solo così sai qual è il posto che ti spetta.”

“È un buon insegnamento” le disse il giovane Bolton per accontentarla.

“Lo so da me.”

Domeric s'irrigidì quando la donna, previa un'esitazione quasi inesistente, osò sfiorargli la fronte. Per un istante della durata d'un sospiro, ricordò lo stesso tocco, uno sguardo dolce e un sorriso triste –  _madre._  Forse tutte le madri avevano le stesse mani, lo stesso modo di scostare i capelli dalle fronti sudate.

“Voi non avete gli occhi” mormorò la donna, quasi tra sé. “Sono stati gli occhi a salvarmi, sapete?” Indietreggiò e chinò il capo in saluto. “Tornate a trovarci. A mio figlio fa piacere una faccia amica.”

Domeric le sorrise in risposta prima di allontanarsi a cavallo. Forse aveva sbagliato nel giudicarla troppo severamente.

Il suo ultimo sguardo fu per Ramsay.

_Fratello._

 

Fratello.

_Sognò iridi glauche e sorrisi storti, sangue che colava da piccole lame ricurve, mille, diecimila – s'infilavano sotto la pelle, dal pube allo sterno. Su su su su su, la pelle si arricciava come burro e la carne viva sorrideva alla luce, lacrimando sangue._

“Stamattina niente colazione. Ho avuto fastidio tutta la notte.”

_A testa in giù, fissava il pavimento lontano. Un gancio gli trafiggeva le budella ed era l'unica speranza contro la caduta – metri e metri d'altezza dal suolo. Il suo ventre era spalancato come le cosce di una puttana, e i suoi organi si contorcevano pulsando. Qualcuno stava frugando dentro di lui; all'improvviso gli afferrò l'intestino e cominciò ad estrarlo, srotolandolo come un enorme serpente lucido colante veleno._

“Non... non riesco” aveva mormorato prima di cadere da cavallo.

_Aprì la bocca e cercò di urlare, ma ne uscì solo un fiotto di vomito caldo. Era una schiuma giallastra in cui si arrotolavano pigramente delle scie rossastre. A Domeric ricordarono gatti che si acciambellano. Ricordava anche lenzuola sudate, la sua schiena incollata ad un materasso bollente, pezzuole sulla fronte – la voce ansiosa di maestro Uthor._

“Bevete, cercate di mandarne giù più che potete...”

“Maestro, scriva... a mio fratello. Ramsay. Di venire.”

“Nel bacile, nel bacile.”

_L'odore che emanava da lui era orrendo._

Reek. 'Hanno colli fragili' _sorrideva, e sotto di lui una donna piumata sgranava i grandi occhi vacui._ Stock, _schioccava il suo collo nello spezzarsi. Erano nudi entrambi, lui con il ventre flaccido sul corpo magro, lei cerea e bluastra. Aveva ali piegate in angoli strani al posto delle braccia. La virilità dell'uomo entrava e usciva in un ritmo ipnotico dalle sue carni fredde._

_Sognò labbra tumide e rosse, sporche di briciole. Domeric le toglieva, ma continuavano a riapparire. Ramsay gli stringeva le spalle come una morsa d'acciaio. Quando il sole fuggì dagli alberi e perse di vista suo fratello, seppe di dover correre. Erano a caccia, ma lui era la preda. Cadde._

_Gli posavano dita fresche sulla fronte, delicate come una carezza materna, e gli scostavano una ciocca. I capelli erano madidi nonostante il vento freddo. Aveva freddo in tutto il corpo, brividi gelidi lo scuotevano, eppure aveva le viscere in fiamme, la gola in fiamme, il cervello che cuoceva nel cranio._

_Sognò suo padre seduto accanto al letto. Lo guardava. Dietro i suoi occhi non c'era nessuno._

“Padre” cercava di chiamare. 'Voi non avete gli occhi.' “Mi dispiace”tentava di dire. _Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto supplicarlo di non andarsene – era così spaventato – ma erano parole stupide e gli morirono sulle labbra. Quando si decise a pronunciarle, lord Bolton era scomparso. Ebbe voglia di piangere._

“Sei ridotto proprio male, caro fratello. Puzzi di tomba.”

_Tentò di afferrargli le mani e le sue dita si mossero appena, artigliando l'aria. Perché nessuno voleva toccarlo._

'Nessuno riesce a battermi in sella' _gli aveva detto la fanciulla dagli occhi grigi._ 'Nemmeno Brandon.' _Ma lui l'aveva battuta, e lei gli aveva donato un bacio – sulla guancia. Quando Domeric andava a chiederne la mano, il suo corpo era divenuto vermi e cenere, il suo volto era pietra e lei apparteneva ad un altro._

 _Sentiva la bocca piena di vomito e sangue, le gambe fradice di escrementi e sangue._ Quanto ci mette un uomo a morire? Quanto ci mette un Bolton a morire?

'Il sangue è sangue, gliel'ho detto al lord. E il sangue non mente come io non dimentico.'

_Domeric sapeva quanto impiegava un uomo a morire, ma saperlo non gli servì a restare in vita._

 

Lord Roose accolse il bastardo nei suoi quartieri dandogli le spalle. Stava osservando le cime degli alberi e pensava alla caccia. In quei giorni si era svegliato all'alba per cacciare lupi; ne stanava quattro, anche cinque per volta, e li uccideva. Alcuni, quelli che in vita erano stati i capi, grossi e feroci, li scuoiava di persona. I lupi erano sempre state le sue prede favorite.

Si salassava più di frequente, anche. Poco prima di convocare il suo bastardo aveva ordinato un salasso che lo aveva sfinito come un orgasmo soddisfacente. Al contrario del coito, i salassi lasciavano la mente lucida anziché offuscata. Mentre le sanguisughe punteggiavano il suo corpo glabro nella tranquillità delle sue stanze, lord Bolton le immaginava succhiare tutto lo sporco emotivo sino a lasciare acutezza mentale e calma. Una piccola morte per una piccola rinascita. Si sentiva purificato. Sapeva che c'era bisogno di una mente e di un sangue puliti, per quell'incontro.

“Padre, che scherzo è questo?” Il suo bastardo non era un ragazzo paziente. Il silenzio lo faceva fremere. “Se volete fissare il panorama, andrò a scegliermi una stanza di mio gusto in cui iniziare ad ambientarmi.”

“Non lo farai” mormorò lord Roose.  _Non senza il mio permesso._  Poteva percepire l'irritazione del suo bastardo per il fatto di non accennare a guardarlo, per il disinteresse nella sua voce.  _Un altro che avrebbe bisogno dei salassi._

“Mi aspetto che presenzi alle esequie.” Le convenzioni erano importanti, pensava.

Ramsay era giunto a Forte Terrore quella mattina, mentre lord Bolton era a caccia, non appena ricevuta notizia della  _malattia_  del fratello. Per stargli accanto, aveva detto. Avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi una così misera menzogna, se non altro per rispetto all'intelligenza del padre, ma a quanto pareva né suo figlio né il suo bastardo erano stati destinati a mentire in modo credibile. La sua presenza non sarebbe piaciuta a coloro che avevano conosciuto Domeric, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Ormai Ramsay era al castello e, se non l'aveva allontanato subito, era inutile farlo allora.

“Dunque mio fratello è morto?” 'Salito agli dèi' sarebbe stata un'espressione adatta, rifletté. Era così privo di tatto.

Non era neppure ancora inverno, eppure l'aria era fredda. Lord Bolton aveva fatto accendere il focolare. Inutile: il fuoco era lontano, le sue lingue non riuscivano ad attraversare lo spazio dal camino alla finestra per lambire la sua schiena.

“No.” Da quando i sintomi erano peggiorati, quasi due giorni prima, lord Roose pensava a suo figlio al passato.

“È stato Domeric ad invitarmi perché stessi con lui, mio lord padre” venne la voce di Ramsay. “Mi ha riconosciuto, ma non riusciva a parlare. Ha un aspetto _dolorosamente infelice.”_  Il divertimento, pur assente nel tono, era udibile.

Quando lord Bolton si girò, inespressivo, il bastardo raddrizzò le spalle. Probabilmente era stata una reazione involontaria, e non serviva a renderlo più aristocratico nel portamento. I vestiti che indossava dovevano essere i migliori in suo possesso, fattore che lo rendeva ancor più miserabile agli occhi di Roose. Nel complesso, sembrava un contadinotto. La sua costituzione lo avrebbe reso ottimo per l'aratura dei campi o per spaccare la legna, non per dominare sulle terre dei Bolton. Era una consapevolezza che possedeva anche lui, da qualche parte. Poteva negarlo, ma doveva  _saperlo._  Sarebbe stato palese anche al più sciocco degli uomini.

“Non andrai più da lui” gli vietò. “Non ve ne sarà bisogno. Puoi scegliere una camera. Darò ordine ai servi di rassettarla. Mi auguro che tu possieda i rudimenti necessari di lettura, scrittura e calcolo.”

Un sorriso viscido strisciò sul viso largo del ragazzo, come se prendere alloggio a Forte Terrore fosse un suo merito invece di una mera concessione di lord Roose. “Li  _possiedo.”_  Si capiva quanto quella parola piacesse al suo palato dal modo in cui l'arrotolava sulla lingua.

“È qualcosa” valutò l'uomo, ritenendo più probabile che sapesse leggere alcune parole, scrivere la sua firma e contare fino a dieci sacchi di grano. Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul suo bastardo. Non era uno sguardo valutativo, era solo uno sguardo, come osservare fuori dalla finestra senza concentrarsi su alcun dettaglio – senza vedere nulla. Il piano di Ramsay rivelava più mancanza di scrupoli che scaltrezza, per quanto il confine tra l'una e l'altra fosse spesso arduo da stabilire. Esisteva sempre la possibilità che l'avesse aiutato sua madre.

Il silenzio si protrasse con l'uomo che studiava il bastardo e il bastardo che s'incupiva man mano che la sua sopportazione bolliva via. Ramsay allora pensò bene di prendere posto alla poltrona, forse per rimarcarne il  _possesso,_  quella parola che gli piaceva tanto. Offrì una squallida figura sbracandovisi come credeva che i re facessero sui loro troni. Gli atteggiamenti del ragazzo erano più facili da interpretare persino di quelli di Domeric. Domeric era argento sprecato per lastricare le strade, mentre il suo bastardo era rame, e sarebbe rimasto una lega povera per quanto lo si fosse lucidato. Ecco come gesti di clemenza insignificanti potevano ripercuotersi sul futuro dopo così tanto tempo... D'altronde, ormai non c'era nulla da fare.

“Mio figlio” sussurrò lord Roose, ed era chiaro a chi si riferisse, “ha servito come paggio e come scudiero, ha viaggiato, studiato la storia e ha ricevuto l'addestramento adatto ad un giovane uomo. Non mi aspetto che tu lo eguagli, considerata la tua estrazione e le lacune nella tua cultura.” Tacque, osservando la smorfia di rabbia repressa che increspava la bocca di Ramsay, che gli assottigliava lo sguardo. “Ciò non significa che da te non mi aspetti qualcosa.”

“Non dovrai aspettare a lungo” gli assicurò il ragazzo tra i denti. A comprendere i sottintesi era rapido, di un istinto fulmineo quanto grossolano. “Ho i miei metodi.”

“Sono lieto di udirlo. Quanto ai tuoi metodi...” Diede in un cenno, pensando a Domeric. “Gli inganni sono già una delle discipline in cui eccellere. E possono tornare utili, di ciò non dubito. Quel che intendo è che, finché resterai nel mio castello, sottostarai alle mie regole. Non ti limiterai a... succhiare senza contribuire. Capisci cosa intendo?”

Ramsay si leccò la saliva dalle labbra, bagnandole ancor più. I suoi occhi erano stati la prima cosa che lord Bolton aveva notato di lui. In quegli occhi, in quel momento, brillava un tacito misto di ferocia e scaltrezza. Cautela, magari? Se c'era cautela, poteva esserci speranza, per lui. “Vogliamo entrambi le stesse cose, padre. Se mio fratello dovesse lasciarci, sono io l'unico figlio che avete.” Era tornato al suo tono di fasulla cortesia, di calma fragile come un velo, capace di strapparsi da un momento all'altro. “E mio fratello ci lascerà.”

A lord Roose l'insolenza non era mai piaciuta, ma su Ramsay risultava soltanto ridicola. “Ciò che avrai qui non ti apparterrà.”  _Finché io sarò in vita,_  fu ciò che tacque. “E nel caso io dovessi morire prima del mio tempo, per te sarebbe difficile accampare diritti – di qualunque tipo – sulle terre dei miei avi” proseguì, accentuando ogni pausa. La chiarezza gli veniva naturale, nonostante la voce simile ad un fruscio. “Le tue pretese di bastardo sarebbero messe a tacere in fretta da qualsiasi signore di una Casata minore.”

Lasciò che i loro occhi s'incontrassero.  _I miei occhi. Quelli che lo hanno tenuto in vita._  Ramsay avvampò, nondimeno si costrinse a sorridere. Fu un sorriso fradicio e osceno come il sesso infetto di una puttana. “Vi assicuro...” La voce era stridente, e una mano gli si era stretta a pugno. “Sarò un figlio talmente devoto da non farvene desiderare altri.”

“Hai il permesso di ritirarti.” Il tono definitivo non gli lasciò spazio di replica. Fremette un'ultima volta dall'irritazione di essere comandato, e se ne andò con l'ardire di sbattere la porta.

Bolton tornò a fissare le cime degli alberi attorno a Forte Terrore. L'ostilità che Ramsay nutriva per lui era tangibile, ma lo era anche il timore. Ed era sul timore che lord Roose avrebbe fatto leva. Dopo mesi di colpi su colpi, al solo accenno di sollevare la cinghia, anche il più idrofobo dei cani si sarebbe ritratto. Con le menti che si lasciavano dominare dalla furia e dall'istinto, rappresentava l'unico modo per ottenere obbedienza. Ramsay non si sarebbe mai accorto delle cinghiate. Sarebbero state invisibili, presenti solo sottopelle. Bastava così poco.  _Snow._  Solo una parola.

_'Sono io l'unico figlio che avete.'_

Doveva essere destino. Il destino esprimeva il volere degli dèi e l'essere umano non poteva contrastarlo, si diceva. Lord Bolton riconosceva l'utilità della religione nel suo ruolo di convalida e mantenimento dell'ordine gerarchico naturale; quanto all'esistenza degli dèi, era un argomento che lasciava ai septon del Sud e agli alberi del cuore del Nord. Ma credeva nel destino. Un figlio che uccide il suo stesso fratello poteva portare solo sventura, a detta dei libri e dei saggi. Se in tutto ciò il fato aveva voluto fornirgli un insegnamento, lord Roose la giudicava una lezione grama. Sapeva già che il mondo era dominato dal tradimento e che i traditori dominavano il mondo – almeno per un breve lasso di tempo, prima di soccombere in favore di qualcun altro. Non era solito farsi illusioni.

_Forse è a Domeric che gli dèi o il destino hanno voluto insegnarlo._

E forse l'indomani, quando fosse tornato dalla caccia, suo figlio avrebbe riposato in pace.

 

Sentiva il sangue rugginoso sul palato. Aveva preso una camera – la più lussuosa, ampia e luminosa che avesse trovato, e la servetta si era affrettata ad eseguire i suoi ordini. La cosa gli era piaciuta. Anche il suo nervosismo mentre la fissava rifare il letto gli piaceva. Era una cosina bianca e sottile, con mani svelte, un certo modo di lanciargli sguardi dal basso ogni tanto, come chiedendosi perché la guardasse, perché non smettesse – che cosa volesse. Ramsay le preferiva un po' più robuste, scalciavano di più e duravano più a lungo. Detestava quando gli crepavano sotto prima che avesse deciso di ammazzarle.

“Com'è che ti chiami?” Prima chiedeva sempre il nome, per ricordarsi le sue preferite. Non si sapeva mai: alcune timide poi sfoderavano gli artigli, e certe tutte altezzose si scioglievano a singhiozzare come delle stupide.

Lei finì quello che stava facendo e s'interruppe per un breve inchino. “Maude, mio lord. Qui ho finito, mio lord. Ho il permesso di ritirarmi?”

 _No,_  avrebbe voluto dirle. “Certamente” assentì invece, scrutandola sparire fuori dalla porta. C'era suo padre, ai piani alti. Ramsay si chiese se avrebbe notato l'assenza di un servo. Lì ce n'erano altri, tanti, e quelle terre erano piene di gente che si sarebbe precipitata a sostituire qualche servetta sparita. Si chiese con una smorfia se nei loro  _accordi_  si nascondesse anche il divieto di uccidere gli svuota-pitale.

Al pensiero di suo padre, il sangue gli invase di nuovo il palato.  _'Finché starai al mio castello, sottostarai alle mie regole.'_  Avrebbe voluto esaminare la sua nuova residenza, ma aveva più bisogno di una boccata d'aria. Scese dabbasso, a passo svelto e pesante, ignorando la sensazione ruvida dei vestiti addosso, ignorando gli sguardi degli uomini della guarnigione dei Bolton in cortile. Aveva dovuto mettere una cintura ai pantaloni laschi e risvoltare le maniche della camicia per nascondere un buco sul bordo sinistro, e quando quel maledetto infame glieli aveva osservati, Ramsay aveva desiderato strapparsi gli indumenti di dosso e gettarli in un camino. Li odiava.

Trovò Reek vicino alle stalle, dove gli aveva detto di restare. Il sudicio idiota non era mai tanto lontano e faceva tutto ciò che gli ordinava. “Mio signore.”

Ramsay era abbastanza irritato per non preoccuparsi di chi li fissava, ma il posto era nuovo e lo rendeva più circospetto del consueto, così lo spinse nelle stalle deserte. “Reek, oggi è un grande giorno. Il lord mio padre mi ha invitato nei suoi quartieri a discutere del mio futuro.”  _'Ciò che avrai qui non ti apparterrà.'_  “Il mio caro fratello morirà a breve ed io prenderò il suo posto come erede.”  _'Le tue pretese di bastardo.'_  Inghiottì un fiotto inesistente di sangue. “È certo che lo renderò orgoglioso molto più di Domeric.”  _'Non mi aspetto che tu lo eguagli, considerata la tua estrazione e le lacune nella tua cultura.'_

Ma si sentì meglio, dopo aver raccontato la sua versione. Dirlo lo rendeva forte. Già non provava più la voglia di bruciarsi quei vestiti da popolano. Una volta che si fosse fatto cucire capi degni del suo cognome, i vestiti non sarebbero più stati un problema.

“È davvero un grande giorno, mio signore” approvò Reek docilmente. Era un essere infido, eppure con lui era mansueto. Ramsay provava schifo per la facilità con cui accettava qualsiasi cosa gli dicesse, per il modo in cui si piegava. Lo schifo gli stringeva il ventre in una morsa dolce, calda; lo faceva sorridere – sorridere  _davvero._

Gli si avvicinò con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi, aspirando la saliva dagli angoli della bocca. Gli afferrò la nuca di scatto, forte, il suo tanfo familiare nelle narici. “E  _tu_  non hai nulla da confidarmi? Sei un disgustoso verme del fango, a volte dimentico che riservi delle sorprese.”

“Non io, lord Ramsay...” Nella sua morsa, Reek abbassò le palpebre quasi con discrezione, ma gli era salito un sorriso sghembo che conosceva bene. “...però, forse la vostra signora madre sì.”

“ _Lei,_  eh?” fece il ragazzo mollando di colpo Reek, che barcollò appena. Fissò il vuoto per qualche istante senza rendersene conto.  _Il cibo,_  intuì. Ma allo stomaco adesso sentiva una stretta diversa, una morsa sgradevole, bolle di furia.

Rivide Domeric nel granaio, compito e signorile e innocuo nelle sue frasi concise e nei suoi sorrisi di circostanza. Percepì il calore del suo corpo, il freddo della sua mano – il suo odore di leggero sudore dovuto alla cavalcata, di pelle e cuoio e camoscio dei vestiti. Il modo in cui mascherava il disprezzo per lui, quello in cui l'affetto gli traboccava dagli occhi. Immaginò come l'affetto l'avrebbe soffocato quando Ramsay l'avesse atterrato al suolo, il terrore sotto la piccola lama affilata. L'avrebbe cacciato e l'avrebbe scuoiato lembo a lembo e l'avrebbe gettato nel fiume, e nessuno avrebbe saputo. Quanto aveva detestato la sua supponenza naturale, la  _condiscendenza_  con cui lo trattava. Erano bastati due pomeriggi per volerlo morto e per volerlo macellare di persona. Ma anche se gli fosse piaciuto, Ramsay l'avrebbe ucciso. Era l'erede, d'altronde. Ramsay conosceva il proprio nome. Conosceva il posto cui aveva diritto.

Poi rammentò Domeric avvolto nelle lenzuola, a fondersi nella propria merda e nel materasso, già cadavere, le iridi azzurro-grigie piene di febbre e lacrime. E pensò al sorrisetto compiaciuto di sua madre, quel pomeriggio...  _Non doveva. Lui era per me._

“Ve ne occuperete, sì?” La voce di Reek lo riscosse. Quella lurida creatura mostrava un'espressione speranzosa, osando pensare che Ramsay avrebbe seguito i suoi suggerimenti. Reek lo incitava, quando erano a caccia: godeva a vederlo all'opera più di quanto godesse nel fottersi i suoi scarti.

Tuttavia, Ramsay sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto. Sua madre lo voleva a Forte Terrore come lord, e magari desiderava qualche favore per averlo fatto salire così in alto – d'altronde gli ripeteva di avere il  _merito_  di averlo partorito, gli ripeteva di avere il  _merito_  di ciò che Ramsay era, del suo sangue nobile... la sua cara madre... Se ne sarebbero occupati lui e Reek, come al solito. “Adesso ho una nuova casa, un nuovo genitore. Sono un uomo fatto, ormai, ed è necessario che dica addio all'infanzia.”

Reek ridacchiò. Era tutt'altro che stupido, quando si trattava delle loro faccende.

Anche Ramsay sorrise, un sorriso che era sia lama sguainata che ferita aperta, grondante. L'ultima frase la soffiò all'orecchio di Reek, soave come il respiro di un amante: “Quale modo migliore per dire addio all'infanzia che donare un ultimo bacio filiale alla mia dolce madre?”

 

 

fine

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot contiene alcune imprecisioni (es.: Ramsay tutto sporco di sangue fresco quando devi aspettare che la carcassa si dissangui prima di eviscerare; Ramsay che sa leggere e scrivere e dove potrebbe aver imparato?, ma ce lo vedrei ancor meno ad imparare da grande francamente...) e anche licenze rispetto al canon, la più evidente delle quali è la decisione di non seguire la versione proposta da Roose in ADWD riguardo al colpevole dell'avvelenamento di Domeric. Una teoria fanon esprime perplessità sulla scelta del veleno come metodo di omicidio da parte di uno come il Bastardo, e io personalmente ce lo vedo poco a capirne di veleni, a trovarseli. Di sua madre non si sa nulla, e l'ho immaginata con una passione per piante medicinali di vario genere. L'unico veleno conosciuto in ASOIAF che faccia morire di febbri addominali corrisponde alle Lacrime di Lys, che a me sembrano roba costosa, da maestri, quindi ho tralasciato e svicolato con classe. Per il resto, la storia è un missing moment senza dialoghi degni di nota e con parti addirittura raccontate, quindi non so come sentirmi a riguardo, però scriverla è stato divertente, ed è ancora più divertente pensare che, da dieci anni che conosco questi libri, la prima cosa che pubblico nella sezione riguardi i Bolton. È così tipico di me che nemmeno mi sorprendo.


End file.
